In the medical field, accurate processing of records relating to patient visits to hospitals and clinics ensures that the records contain reliable and up-to-date information for future reference. Accurate processing may also be useful for medical systems and professionals to receive prompt and precise reimbursements from insurers and other payors. Some medical systems may include electronic health record (EHR) technology that assists in ensuring records of patient visits and files are accurate in identifying information needed for reimbursement purposes. These EHR systems generally have multiple specific interfaces into which medical professionals across different healthcare facilities and settings may input information about the patients and their visits.